Raptured Light
by DracoTantian
Summary: A mysterious team...mysterious pilots...unbeatable...and unknown...looks like the Blitz team is going to have trouble with these newcomers. To make matters worse the Back Draft seems to want both teams out! With my Co-writer, Crystal of Psyche
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Let's get this straight the first time, we only own Crys and Draco and their zoids.  
  
Raptured Light  
  
By: Draco Tantian and Crystal of Psyche  
  
Chapter 1: Mysterious Undefeated Team  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, this is yet another joint story between Draco and me. What can I say I love working with the guy! ^-^  
  
An Iron Kong fell to the ground, shooting sparks out of its circuits. Obviously it was out of the battle. An angry Harry Champ punched his controls with frustration. He looked around to see that his teammates also fell to these zoids. He had lost, he felt awful. This was his chance to get with the higher teams. Two shadows came over his zoid, and he looked up. But the shadows were covering the zoids so he couldn't tell what zoids they were.  
  
Came the voice of a girl. Then the two zoids leaped in the air and took off. Leaving the Defenseless Champ team in their dust.  
  
"The winner is, the Celestial Team!" came the voice of the judge, who then took off back towards the judge satellite.  
  
******  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"They say the new team has beaten everyone they have come against. And no one has been able to find out who the pilots of the zoids are."  
  
"There could be robots in them or something."  
  
"No way! They have to have that checked, or else they would've been disqualified."  
  
Four people who sat next to the gossiping table next them, finally they turned to their own conversation. "Any idea who they are?" The only female member of the group said. Of course, as if on cue, Harry popped up around the four members, of the Blitz Team, namely the pink haired beauty Leena Tauros.  
  
"I've heard rumors of that unbeatable team, they're called the Celestial team." Harry explained mainly to Leena, who was by now annoyed by his presence.  
  
"The Celestial Team?" The blonde, Bit Cloud pondered out loud.  
  
"They're new, so the data to the public is little to nothing." The TC (Tactics commander), Jamie, had answered Bit's question.  
  
Of course, at that moment, the door was thrown open, and another pink haired lady, but her hair was in buns with two ribbons, well, she skipped in, taking her seat at one of the tables, and of course catching the attention of a tender and of course ordering some food. And all eyes were on her, but she didn't seem to care that much, only about the food before her, of course she eyed the area, but dug right in, getting a bit of the food on her sleeveless shirt, and brushing it down to her shorts.  
  
And after that little moment, the room once more livened with gossip, namely about this team. Of course, the teenager didn't pay any mind, but a few moments after.  
  
A tall man had walked in, everything he wore except his shoes were covered in that coat of his, the sleeves showing off his fingers and hiding the rest, each button a little dragon, but his face seemed friendly enough, although a bit aloof and sad. He sat down next to the teen, and as she turned her head to him and then back, her food was suddenly gone, and she scowled at the taller one.  
  
"Oh come on Bro! I was eating that!" she almost yelled grabbing the collar of his coat.  
  
"Not anymore." The Blitz Team's attention was brought back to the two bickering.  
  
"Well that wasn't nice!" Bit gave a bit of a mutter, and Leena gave him a very sarcastic look.  
  
"He acts like somebody I know." She said a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, yourself Leena." Bit countered.  
  
"WHAT was that Bit Cloud?!" Leena yelled at the blonde, her all too familiar short temper flaring.  
  
And the teens' attention was brought to the other two yelling, they out- yelled them. "Hey," the taller pointed motioned to Harry, "doesn't he look familiar?" The other teen looked him over for a moment, and then to the tall one.  
  
"Yup, he was the one with the red Iron Kong that we beat."  
  
"Badly." The guy said making her giggle.  
  
(Flashback.)  
  
The match was announced, Harry Champ was confident he could beat the Rookie sensation the Celestial Team. Nobody knew about them, some rumored they were with the BackDraft, but the Zoids Battle Committee confirmed they were legit. "Ready. FIGHT!" The announcement made, an arsenal was made at the two, but one was gone already, and the other had a shield around it. "My turn!" The shielded one, had a compartment on the side open, and the sun shone on it, it seemed like the Hybrid cannon, but looks were deceiving.  
  
"Locked on." It was aiming for all three, and it fired off it's shot. It was a compact linear cannon! It blew through the arm of one Iron Kong, knocking it out, and the other two were blasted by the incredible shock that followed.  
  
"Save some for me!" The other voice was heard, as it tackled into the second Iron Kong, shredding its chest with that pass.  
  
"Double team?"  
  
"You got it." Harry, the last one left since his teammates were knocked out, and the two zoids were coming up and fast!  
  
"Noooooooo!" Harry gave a howl as what seemed to be the blade of the ground Zoid was slashing into it's side, and the air zoid ripped the body apart with a swoop.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"Easiest win we ever got. Isn't it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Of course, the Blitz Team was overhearing the two, and Harry was obviously in thought. "Umm.. That voice sounds familiar." Harry pondered out loud in response to the girl's voice, as the doors swung open, and there stood the Lightning Team.  
  
~~~  
  
YES! Finally, my new fic-  
  
Crys: AHEM!  
  
Draco: Whoops. ^^ Our ficcy, Raptured Light's first chapter is done!  
  
Both: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! ^-^ 


	2. The Zoids Revealed

Disclaimer: ...Go to the first chapter if ya wanna see it.  
  
Raptured Light  
  
Chapter 2: Zoids Revealed  
  
The lightning team, one of the highest-ranking A-Class teams out there, had found themselves well, at the bar, and Jack Sisco, the leader, spoke up. "We're looking for the undefeated Celestial Team." He called out to everyone in the bar.  
  
The two teens that were talking to Harry merely looked over their shoulders. "We know 'em." The tall one stood up and spoke.  
  
"Really? Who are they?" Jack persisted.  
  
"They'd rather keep that a secret." The tall man's smirk was obviously hiding something, but Jack kept his to his cool nature.  
  
"So you really know who the mysterious unbeatable team is?" One of the Tasker sisters spoke standing next to Jack.  
  
And then the younger teen spoke up. "Yeah, we know them, and if you wanted to fight, we could give the message." She finished off smiling innocently. The three team-members looked at each other, and nodded.  
  
"Alright, tell them the Lightning Team wants a zoid battle." Jack told them and the tall men scribbled the message down and stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
"Okay. We'll deliver the message." He said before motioning for his companion that it was time to leave. And with that, they left, leaving the teams within the room to ponder, and then the bar's phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" The bartender talked for a bit, and then looked around. "Is there a Jack Sisco here?"  
  
"That'd be me." The bandana wearing cocky one spoke. "This is Jack Sisco. Your Location will be the Crystal Desert? Fine." And with that he hung up. He turned to the Tasker sisters and smirked. "Ladies, we got ourselves a match with the Celestial team in an hour."  
  
******  
  
And as the Lightning Saix awaited their opponent, the judge flew down, with a boom, and rose up from the sand. "The area within an 30 mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger! All others must leave the area at once. Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Lightning Team versus the..Umm, where is the other team!?" The judge said looking around the field to find only one team had showed up so far.  
  
"Right here Judge!" Two Zoids have walked onto the scene, one cheetah like with white armor, the other Dragon with darker armor. Both of them inserted their Zoid gears, and the Judge processed the data.  
  
The judge received the data, "You're the Celestial Team. Battle Mode 0982! Ready.Fight!" And the lightning Saix had started their charge, the Bahamut (the Dragon zoid) merely stood there, and the Genesis (the Cheetah zoid) started off in a manner similar to the Saix.  
  
"I'll take the white zoid, you two take the blue one!" Jack ordered to the other pilots.  
  
"Roger that!" The Tasker sisters broke off the formation to start off towards the Bahamut. Just about the time when the Saix's were going to ram it, it opened it's wings, and also blades popped out, slicing off one of the Saix's weapons, but the other managed to dodge, but just barely with a slide.  
  
"Dammit!" The knocked out Tasker sister, Chris, snapped. Banging her hands onto the controls frustrated that she went down so easily.  
  
"Keep your cool Chris, I'll handle him." And as she burst forward to knock the Bahamut in a sonic boom, she ran into a few shots.  
  
"First rule of aiming: Remember you have all the time in the world. Second rule: Lead your speedy target." The pilot gave an announcement, and turned to the Genesis. "Need help?"  
  
"I've got it!" The Genesis and final Saix were clashing side to side, much like the Liger and Jack did one time, except the Genesis threw the Saix off for a moment with a smack of a wing, hidden inside one of the components on it's back. And it dashed forward, turned and fired a few shots from its rifle, knocking the last Saix out.  
  
"Battle over! Battle over! The Winner is, The Celestial Team!" The judge announced before it flew off. The Lightning team didn't know what hit them, as they watched the Celestial Team also leave the scene.  
  
"Their skill is surreal." Jack managed to say, he shook his head at those two. "I want a rematch."  
  
***** Back at the hover cargo.  
  
"Guys!" Jamie rushed to the rest of the Blitz Team, who were lounging in the... Lounge. "I just heard that the Lightning Team was beaten by the Celestial team!"  
  
"What?!" The rest jumped in unison, and then ran right up to the monitor to hear the report.  
  
"The Celestial Team, rookie wonders, had finished one of the best, the lightning team within record time."  
  
Bit's face turned blue, his jaw dropped. "That's like how they beat us the first time!" (Punch!) "Oww!" Leena had a vein popping up in her forehead.  
  
"Don't mention that again Bit!" Of course, how could she forget how all three members had their asses handed to them. Just then Doc came into the room, and saw everyone crowded around the monitor.  
  
"I see you heard the news," Doc said with his unusual calm voice. He looked at the Blitz team's faces. "Alright enough of this.You have a battle in 2 hours, the team is the Blazer Team."  
  
"Awww.. But Doc!" Bit whined. "All I want to do is battle the Celestial Team!!" That earned him a hit to the head gratitude of Leena. Bit rubbed the back of his head while glaring at Leena who was glaring back.  
  
"Don't worry Bit, if we keep winning I'm sure we'll eventually be able to go up against them." Jamie said using his logic that never seemed to work with the two most hard-headed people on Zi.  
  
"Well team,, let's get ready," Doc announced clapping his hands together. The team grumbled their agreements and walked to get ready for the upcoming match.  
  
******  
  
"The area within an 20 mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger! All others must leave the area at once. Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Blitz Team versus the Blazer team. Battle mode 0982! Ready..fig..OOF!!!" The Dark Capsule suddenly squashed the Judge, and the Dark Judge cackled manically as it opened. "Alright Kiddies, this battle has been taken over by the BackDraft Group!"  
  
"Not the BackDraft again!!!" Bit yelled out from inside his Liger 0. The Blazer team seamed to be scared cause their zoids fidgeted on the spot. Suddenly three shots were heard out of nowhere and the Blazers zoids were out of commission.  
  
"This doesn't look good!" Brad said inside his shadow fox.  
  
******  
  
Over the radio everywhere the fight against the Blitz team and the BackDraft was loudly talking about it in everywhere. It even caught the attention of two certain zoid fighters who had just finished up their match.  
  
"I think we should help them!"  
  
"NO!! We have too much to deal with the BackDraft on our own!!"  
  
"But big brother!?" The girl gave her infamous pout, her eyes starting to shine with fake tears.  
  
"Don't give me that look!!! I'm not going to fall for it!!!"  
  
"P.please?" Her lip started to quiver.  
  
"UGH!!! ALRIGHT!!!!"  
  
"YAY!!!!"  
  
"Get in your zoid." He mumbled. "How does she make me fall for that EVERY time?"  
  
Both had dashed off to that designated location, hopefully to stop the BackDraft.  
  
"Battle Mode 0999, the Blitz Team versus the Fuma Team!" The three genosaurers stomped out of the Whaleking, much to the horror of the Blitz Team. "Genosaurers! Watch out guys!" Jamie shouted his warning to the team. "Ready, FIGHT!"  
  
One of the Genosaurers started their assault by grabbing at the most vulnerable, the GunSniper. Leena gave a yell, and let loose her ammunition, which didn't faze it in the least, but only fired off a few shots from it's plasma guns, knocking it out.  
  
"Leena! You'll pay for that!" The Liger roared as it ran forward, the claws starting to glow, but the Genosaurer dashed and attacked the Ultimate X before it could unleash it's Strike Laser Claw. The Shadow Fox let loose it's stealth cloud, in hopes Brad could at least take one down. Firing blindly, and as the smoke cleared. "Say cheese!" And the Shadow Fox's Vulcan let loose, harming it, and Bit lunged in for the kill. "One down!" And both Zoids were grabbed by their legs from the Genosaurer claws, being dragged and thrown. And as they were dragged, one was being shot out of nowhere; the other had been taken down, and both the dinosaur zoids roared, at the Blitz Team's possible saviors.  
  
"C'mon then! Let's Dance!" The Genosaurer went after the dragon, the Bahamut, and both met on in a head on collision. "Don't think your zoid has a match in strength with mine!" The Genosaurer leapt back and roared in frustration, the Charged Particle Gun powering up, and the Bahamut's Linear Gun popped out, and both guns fired, the strength of the blasts countered each other. The battle between the Genesis and other Genosaurer was a match of wits and speed; both were tumbling and tackling each other, both trying to gain the upper hand. The Genesis gave another roar, it's back compartments opening up and showing wings as another Charged Particle Blast was fired, and the Genosaurers main gun was knocked right off.  
  
The Bahamut fired off another shot as the Charged Particle Gun charged once more, setting the last one into a big haze. The rest of the Blitz team watched on as the two teams battled, in awe of their skills.  
  
"Was that the. Celestial Team?" The Doc managed to blurt out. Jamie was typing out and entering that data. "Yeah, definitely." "Those Zoids.Are so.COOL!" Doc went into an awestruck admiration look, and Jamie near facefaulted.  
  
"Are you sure you still want to fight those two Bit?" Brad's voice was heavy on the sarcasm. "Definitely! This will make it even more fun!" Leena's infamous growl came over the comm. system. "I can't believe you Bit!"  
  
Back to the Zoids.  
  
"Why did we just do that? The BackDraft already want our heads." "Yeah, but it was fun!" the girl Chirped, as the boy merely let out a sigh balloon.  
  
~~~ Draco: Wow, I can't believe how good I write. XD  
  
Crys: DRACO NO BAKA! *bashes him in the head with a mallet*  
  
Draco: @_@ Oww! Yeah, she helped, a lot.  
  
Crys: You better believe that. ^^  
  
REVIEW!!! 


End file.
